


Ikebukuro Ghoul

by Superdespair



Category: Durarara!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coma, Cross Over, Dream Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdespair/pseuds/Superdespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for Mikado Ryuugamine until he got hit by Celty's motorcycle and is sent into a coma. While he is comatose, he enters into a dream sequence in a world where ghouls are creatures who prey on people. After an encounter with Mika Harima, he realizes he been transformed into one of these creatures and must adapt to his new way of living. With help from people he knows who seemed to have taken on alternate personalities, he tries he does his best to come to terms with his new self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

“I still think it’s mysterious even now…but I also get the feeling it’s not. Anyway, it was something that changed my life, and yet, it seems like nothing’s changed at all. It was something very, very strange, and at the same time, something everyone experiences. It all happened in Ikebukuro.” – Mikado Ryuugamine  
It was a normal day like any other day, well at least as normal as a day in Ikebukuro could get. I could have never guessed that this day would be any different, but I guess I didn’t just pass if off as “normal either”. In this city, that word doesn’t exist.  
“Mikado!” My head snapped to the right as I saw Kida’s blonde hair blowing from side to side as he ran towards me out of the school. Anri jogged behind him trying to catch up.  
“Thanks for waiting for me.” Anri said quietly as she bowed slightly.  
“Oh, it was no problem…” I stopped mid-sentence cut off by a stop sign flying by my head about two feet to me right.  
“IZAYA!!” I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me. I turned quickly to see Shizuo running my direction, with his usual expression of rage painted on his face.  
“Better get out of here fast!” I heard Kida say and before I had the time to process anything Kida had grabbed my arm and began pulling Anri and I behind him as we ran off down the street. He stopped when we were about two blocks away, and I was ready to collapse of exhaustion.  
“Geeze, you can never have a calm minute to two here, can you.” Kida commented as he placed both his hands behind his head and leaned against a wall. I was still panting for breath when I noticed Anri fumbling with a folder full of homework.  
“Let me help,” I said to her as I began to pick up some of her papers that had fallen on the ground.  
“Thank you…”she began to say, but she was shortly cut off when one of her papers was caught up in a gust of wind and flew into the street.  
I instinctively ran after it to grab it before it flew away. I landed for a second in the middle of the street and as I bended over to pick it up, I heard Kida shout. I didn’t pick up the words he shouted because as I looked up, I saw a black mass speeding towards me. I felt a sharp pain throughout my entire body, and suddenly everything stopped. Time had stopped for me, but at the same time continued forward.


	2. No Good Deed

“If reality and fiction are equal, then any reality you don’t need can just be called a delusion.” – Erika Karisawa

I woke that morning to a pounding in my head, as well as a pounding on my door.  
“Mikado!” I could recognize Kida’s voice muffled from outside. “You’re going to be late for school!” School? That was today? I sat up in my bed and walked over to the door of the apartment. As I opened the door, Kida was stopped mid known and fell forward slightly.   
“Mikado! School in in like fifteen minutes! Why aren’t you ready!”  
“I must have forgotten. Just go on ahead without me; I’ll meet up with you later.” Kida saluted me as he turned his back to leave and he skipped back down the stairs. Still confused as to what I should do next, I pulled on my uniform and grabbed an apple for breakfast. I didn’t even know that day it was. Come to think of it, I couldn’t even recall what it was that I did yesterday. I grabbed by backpack and head out the door, only about five minutes after Kida had left. Maybe I still had the time to catch up to him. I jogged down the street, but I didn’t get far. As I was about to round a corner, I felt the force of someone running into me, I stumbled backwards a couple steps and then noticed a girl fallen by my feet. I bent down to help her up, and I recognized her face.   
“Aren’t you Mika? The girl around Seiji all the time?” I asked as I helped her to stand up. She nodded slightly as she nervously kept looking back over her shoulder.   
“Is something wrong?” I saw her about to open her mouth to speak, when I heard a shout from down the street.  
“Stop right there!” I could just barely make out Shinra at the end of the street, standing next to another person that could’ve been Shizou. That was strange. Shinra wasn’t a person who shouted often. That was more of a Shizou thing.  
“Please help me!” she pleaded, as I could see the fear in her eyes. I hesitated slightly, not really sure that course of action to take, but as Shizou and Shinra came running at us from down the street, my natural instinct kicked in and I grabbed her hand and we ran off in the other direction. I didn’t really know where exactly I was going to take her, or where we should be going; but I just ran, hoping they wouldn’t catch up to us. Why was she being chased in the first place? I thought Celty and Shinra had already cleared up that fact that Mika really didn’t have Celty’s head. Why would the two of them be chasing her?   
After a while of running, we ended up in a back alley. I wasn’t even sure where we were, but it was quiet, and I had a good feeling that we had lost the two of them. We were both breathing heavily as we slowed to a stop. There was silence for a few moments, before I thought I should ask her a few questions.  
“What did they want from you?”   
She didn’t respond right away. “I’m not sure. They just started chasing me, so I started running. I hope I didn’t inconvenience you in any way.”   
“Oh, um, it really wasn’t a problem I guess.” Suddenly without warning, she seemed to throw herself at me and she linked her arms behind my neck as she nuzzled her face in my shoulder.  
“Thank you very much,” I heard her whisper into my ear. “I’m sure you’ll taste delicious.”  
Before I could process the words she had said, the first thing I saw was a sleek black tentacle emerging from her back. It was almost as if a demon was emerging from her body. I felt my heart rate begin to quicken. What was that? What had happened to this girl? I instinctively tried to break away from her hold, but before I had the chance to, one of the black tentacles wrapped around my wrist and almost seemed to lock into place. I was suddenly yanked backwards and flew into a pile of boxed down the alleyway.   
I landed hard on my back, and I swear I heard something crack on impact. I craned my neck back towards and my eyes widened with terror. The being I saw in front of me no longer resembled the scared girl who I had helped earlier. Her eyes were the color of freshly spilt blood and seemed to pulse with hunger. From her body large sleek, black, tentacles seemed to swarm around her, almost as if they had minds of their own.  
“Mikado-kun, it will only be painful a second if you’re a good boy and behave.” She said, her voice even sounding altered. I began to slowly back myself away from her while still on the ground. There was a sharp pain in my stomach and I was sure I had broken a rib, but I knew I couldn’t stay around for much longer. I painfully pushed myself off of the ground onto my feet and began running in the opposite direction. I had only made it a few feet before I felt something wrapping around my ankle. The ground fell out beneath me and my face scrapped against the concrete as she pulled me back towards her.  
“Mikado-kun, don’t run away! Don’t you know how delicious you taste!” I felt my body being lifted into the air for a second before I was slammed against one of the brick walls surrounding us. My body crumpled onto the ground in a heap. I gasped for breath and found myself coughing up air. I noticed a blot of red beginning to grow on my shirt. When I pressed my hand against it, I was greeted with a sharp stabbing pain, and I felt a sharp piece of what was most likely a broken rib, poking through my skin.   
I looked up and I saw her standing above me, looking down with her blood red eyes with a look of insanity. I was lifted off of the ground once again and was hung upside down in front of her face. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and I felt my insides grow warm before I was overcome with intense pain that I couldn’t pinpoint the source to.   
“Thank you for your help Mikado-kun. I’m sorry things had to end this way…”   
My vision was blurred and the corners of my vision slowly became dark. My thoughts became blank as I prepared to enter the abyss. Before I fully lost consciousness, I became vaguely aware of a bright light approaching me. My body felt like it was hit with a wall, while I was slowly released from her grasp, and I hit the ground.

~~~

“…we need to move her organs into his body…”  
Where am I?   
“… but without a family’s consent…”  
What is this place?   
“…lose one or both of them…”  
Am I dead?   
I felt like I was floating in mid air. I looked up to see a bright light above me while small bubbles slowly rose into the air. Water? Why am I in the water? I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck from the back. I could just barely recognize her faint giggles. I suddenly became aware of her body pressing against mine, but something felt slightly different. Almost as if she was trying to merge her own body with mine.   
I reached my hand out towards the light, but I suddenly stopped. It was her presence, almost as if she was trying to hold me back.   
Stay with me.  
That was her voice, but at the same time it wasn’t. It was her voice, but within my own mind, merging with my own thoughts.   
I reached toward the light again, and slowly felt myself drifting towards it. As I grew close, the light felt warm on my skin, as I gladly welcomed its presence.


End file.
